XMen 4: Life After
by Bobby-Rogue-Kitty-Colossus
Summary: Spoilers of Xmen 3. Life after the third movie. UPDATED WITH SEPARATE CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I am pleased to announce the graduates of thousand-six from Xavier's School of the Gifted." Ororo Munroe announced.

Kitty, Peter, Bobby, Rogue, and the rest of the graduates threw their hats up in the air. Bobby was smiling. He was holding Rogue's bare hand. Rogue smiled back. Ever since she took the cure, things have been wonderful between her and Bobby. Bobby told her that her taking the cure isn't what he wanted, but she told him, it's what she wanted. Now, they got hold hands, kiss, hug, and all of the other intimate things that couples do.

- - - - -

Later on, at the graduate party, Bobby led Rogue to the center of the room, tapped his glass, and said, "Can I have your attention."

Everyone stopped talking and looked at the couple. After Bobby made sure that he had everyone's attention, he continued. "Rogue, I mean Marie, has agreed to marry me." Rogue held up her left hand, showing off her ring.

Just then, everyone rushed forward and wished them congratulations. One of the well-wishers was Ororo. "Congratulations." She said. "Have you given it any thought about what you want to do after school?"

Rogue looked at Bobby. "I was thinking of talking to you. Even though I'm not a mutant anymore, I was hoping of staying here and teaching."

"That's a wonderful idea." Ororo said. Then her voice got softer. "I've been going through Charles's files, and he had two full-paid scholarships for you and Bobby. You both can stay here when you go to college."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Bobby said. "If you have the classes, I'll teach too."

"Wonderful." Ororo said. "Oh, and congratulations again." She was about to walk away when she thought of something. "I suppose we'll have to move you to Scott's room. The bed is big enough for both of you, and that way, we'll have to extra for more students." She leaned in and whispered something into Bobby's ear. He turned bright red.

- - - - - - -

"We're here." Bobby said, unlocking Scott's old room. Storm had cleaned out everything that had belonged to Scott and Jean.

He climbed on the bed, and laid down. "We can move our stuff over here tomorrow." He said. He said up, and Rogue started to undress herself.

"What?" Bobby started

"Shh." Rogue said. Now she was in her bra and thongs. She walked over to him, started to kiss him and ripped his shirt off.

"Wow, you're feisty." Bobby commented.

"I have been waiting to do this for a long time." Rogue said.

She pushed his on his back, and undid his pants. She pulled them off, and went for his boxers. In one fluid motion, they were off, and there was Bobby, in all his glory.

He crawled under the covers, and Rogue walked up to her side of the bed. She undid her bra and let it fall to the floor. Then her thongs came off. She crawled under the covers too. They got close and started to kiss. Rogue reached farther under the covers and grabbed what she was looking for.

Bobby gasped. "Wait." He reached across and opened the night table drawer. He pulled out a condom and pulled it on. "Okay."

They started kissing again. Then, Rogue laid on her back and let Bobby know she was ready. He rolled over and got on top. Rogue spread her legs to let Bobby in.

"Be gentle." She told him.

"I will." He assured her. Then they became one.

- - - - - -

Next morning, Bobby awoke before Rogue did. She was laying on her stomach, revealing a bare back. He smiled, reached over, and started tracing shapes on her back. The touching woke her up. "Sorry." He said.

"It's fine." she wrapped herself up in the blankets and faced him. "Last night was amazing."

"I know, you were great." Bobby agreed.

"We had better get up and get dressed." Rogue said.

"Why?" Bobby asked. He yawned.

"Our wedding is in a couple hours." Rogue reminded him.

"Oh, shit." Bobby jumped up and slipped on his boxers.

- - - - - - -

"Ready?" Kitty asked. She was fixing Rogue's hair.

"Yeah." Rogue said. She forgave Kitty. Nothing happened between her and Bobby, but Kitty felt guilty anyway.

"Do you want your white streak hanging down?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." Rogue replied.

Just then, the wedding march started. "I'd better go." Kitty said, rushing out. She took a seat beside Peter, who was now her boyfriend.

Rogue took a deep breath and stepped out. Just then, Logan took her arm. He leaned in and whispered, "Storm thought that you might like being walked to the altar."

"Thanks." She whispered back.

Bobby was smiling. When they got to the altar, Logan took his seat and Bobby took Rogue's hand.

They faced the pastor that Storm had come out. "Dearly and beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Bobby Drake and Marie…" The pastor started.

Just then, Bobby started coughing. He signaled for the pastor to continue.

"…together in holy matrimony. Do you Bobby, take Marie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for all eternity?"

"I do." Bobby replied.

"Do you Marie, take Bobby to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for all eternity?"

"I do." Marie said.

"If there is anyone here today that thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." After a long pause the pastor continued. "By the powers invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Bobby pulled Marie close. "I love you with all my heart and would do anything for you."

"I know." Marie said. She then crushed her lips against his.

"I am proud to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Bobby Drake."

After Marie threw the bouquet and ate dinner, Bobby and Marie headed back to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I'm going to get you." Bobby said, running and jumping into the pool. Rogue dove under water and came up on the other end.

"Really?" Rogue asked, slyly.

"Hey, no fair." Bobby said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "You know, this is the first time that I had seen you in a bathing suit."

"I hope you aren't mad that I took the cure." Rogue suddenly said. She pulled herself up on the pool edge and let her feet in the water. Bobby pulled himself up next to her.

"We already went through this. You are an independent woman. Just because we were dating, didn't mean that I was going to make all of your decisions for you. If you think that you made the right choice, then I'm right behind you. If you wouldn't have taken the cure, then I still would've been right behind you. I love you for you. Not for your mutant abilities." Bobby assured her. He cupped her chin and kissed her.

Just then, Storm's voice rang over the intercom system. "All X-Men report to the Danger Room."

"We'd better go." Bobby said, helping Rogue up.

- - - - - -

When they got to the Danger room, Logan, Storm, Kitty, and Colossus were already there.

"What is it?" Rogue asked.

"A surprise lesson." Logan said.

Bobby and Rogue were about to head to the locker rooms to change when Storm stopped them. "Marie, since you don't have your mutant power anymore, I've had a friend of Charles make you a new suit. It's leather, like your old one, but the inside is lined with adamantium, the same indestructible metal that Wolverine has. It also comes with a helmet to protect your head."

- - - - - - -

Hours later, everyone was by the pool. "How did that suit feel?" Bobby asked.

"It was surprisingly light." Rogue asked.

Just then, the emergency buzzer went off.

Everyone jumped up. There was an intruder. Just then, Raven Darkholme, a.k.a. Mystique walked up to the pool.

"Hello." she said. Since she was shot with the cure, she has been really nice. Everyone relaxed. "I have news for you." She said.

"What is it?" Storm asked.

"People have been keeping a close eye on Erik after you injected him with the cure. We have news that his powers may be returning."

The look on Rogue's face made Bobby feel awful. "You mean, that everyone that took the cure will have their powers back?" She asked.

"No. not necessarily. Erik, along with Charles were level four mutants. I'm guessing your either level one or level two. He is trying to get them back." Raven said.

Rogue relaxed a little.

"What is it you want us to do?" Logan asked.

"You have Leech under your care right?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, he is playing basketball." Kitty said.

"Yeah, I look him there myself." Peter added.

"Well, Mr. Worthington is willing to make another batch of the cure, just for Erik. All we would need is a DNA sample of some kind." Raven said.

"Right now?" Bobby asked.

"Oh dear no. When we have more information and we think that he is getting powerful again, then we'll need it." Raven said.

"Okay. We'll do what we can to help." Storm assured her.

"Do you want to stay for a while?" Kitty asked.

"No, I have to get back. Hank needs my help." Raven said. "Rain check." she turned on her heel and was gone.

"Bobby, Marie, how's married life treating you?" Peter asked.

Rogue squeezed Bobby's hand. "Really good."

"Why?" Bobby eyed Kitty and Peter.

"Well, we were thinking of getting married too." Kitty announced.

"That's good. You can have my old room." Storm said. Since Storm was the headmistress, she was in Charles's old room.

"When's the wedding?" Logan asked.

"We were thinking of just going to a J.P." Peter said.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Cool." Rogue said.

Just then, Kitty nodded to Rogue and Storm and all three women jumped into the pool, making the men jump in after them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Deeper." Kitty cried. Her and Peter were on their honeymoon.

"If I push any harder, I'll break you in two." Peter protested.

"I can walk through solid objects. You aren't going to hurt me." Kitty promised.

Peter pushed harder.

"Yeah, that's it." Kitty moaned. She grabbed a hold of Peter's strong, muscular arms. She dug her nails in and yanked down.

Peter moaned with pleasure. He has always wanted her. He had wanted this for a long time. Nothing was going to ruin this. He was Colossus for crying out loud. He could stand a little pain.

They started kissing. The faster and deeper he went, the more she wanted. Kitty wanted all of Peter. Not just what Peter wanted to give. She was eighteen. She could handle anything he gave her.

"I'm going to cum!" Peter shouted. He pushed as hard and as deep as he could. Kitty gripped the bed sheets. He saw the look on her face and mistook it for pain.

He was about to pull out of her, when she grabbed his shoulders and screamed. "Don't you dare. You get back in here and finish fucking me!"

Peter looked at Kitty, surprised, but he did as he was told. Soon, she was screaming in pleasure. A few short pushes and she was orgasming.

He quickly pulled out and laid down beside her. "Man, when they call you colossus, they aren't kidding." Kitty said, looked at Peter's penis. It was huge, just like the rest of him.

He quickly smiled at her. She leaned in for a kiss. Kitty rested her head against her pillow. She suddenly got a sad look on her face.

Peter saw and asked, "What is it?"

"I'm glad I married you and that we're together, but are you mad at me, because I went for Bobby before you? I mean, obviously nothing happened, but…" He silenced her by putting one of his fingers against her mouth.

"I have no regrets about this marriage, or the way we got together." Peter assured her.

He quickly kissed her and shut off the lights.

- - - - - - - -

Two days later, Kitty and Peter were due back at the mansion. Bobby and Rogue were trying to make sure everything was okay.

"We're never going to fit their bed in there without Kitty or Peter." Bobby was saying.

"It is huge." Rogue agreed. Just then, Logan, Ororo, and Hank McCoy walked by.

"Do you think that you guys could give us a hand?" Bobby asked. Logan looked at the other two, smiled, and then started clapping.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Bobby said.

"What do you need help with?" a voice asked. Everyone turned around and Peter and Kitty were standing behind them.

"We needed help getting your bed in there, but it's too big and heavy for us." Rogue said. "We were hoping to have everything ready before you got here."

"No problem." Kitty said. Peter picked up the mattress in one arm, and the box spring in the other. Kitty touched Peter's arm and phased, him, the mattress and box spring through the wall. Everyone rushed in through the door to see Peter put the box spring down on the frame, then he laid down the mattress.

"Did you guys have fun?" Bobby asked. Rogue elbowed him in the ribs. She looked at him.

Kitty looked at Peter and they shrugged their shoulders. "It was fine."

Ororo then opened to speak. "I have a major favor to ask of the both of you."

"What's that?"

"We need teacher's badly here. Is there anyway that Peter, you can teach art, and Kitty, you can teach something you already know?"

"You mean like shopping?" Kitty said with a grin.

"When we get a class on that, I'll make sure to make you teacher." Ororo said, smiling.

"How about science?" Kitty suggested.

"Wonderful. You start first thing in the morning." Storm said, walking out. After Beast and Logan left, Bobby and Rogue patted each of them on the back.

"Good Luck."

- - - - - -

The next morning, Peter was in the art room. "I want everyone to call me by my codename. Colossus. Not Mr. something, just Colossus. Now not everyone is blessed with an artistic ability." Peter started.

"Everything you see has different dimensions, tones, and colors. The same goes for art. Your drawing, painting or sculpture should have all of these things."

- - - - - -

Over in the Science lab, Kitty was getting things off with a bang. "We're going to start with something simple for our first day. You guys already have an assignment, and it's to create a volcano, using vinegar and baking soda. I want you to be creative and show me something spectacular."

A little girl raised her hand. "Shadowcat?"

"Yes?" Kitty answered.

"Is there anyway that we can have some help on this?"

"Sure, but I need to point out that you are not, and I repeat not, allowed to use your powers to do this. If you do, I will know."

- - - - - - -

In the headmistress's office, Storm gave everyone a cup of tea. "How was your first day?" she asked.

"I loved it." Peter said. "I get to teach the thing that I'm good at and I love to do."

"I know. Science was fun. I already gave the kids an assignment already." Kitty announced.

"What about you two?" Logan asked Bobby and Rogue.

"History was wonderful. We're studying my favorite time in history, the Salem witch trials, and the kids are absolutely loving it. I did have one problem though." Rogue said.

"What was that?"

"One of my students has the ability to time travel. He suggested a field trip and I said that I would talk to you…" Rogue said to Storm. "…but he took it upon himself to go ahead and take everyone to that time period."

Everyone looked at Bobby. He sat back, sipped on his tea and thought for a moment. Then he said. "Trying to juggle math and gym is very difficult. Especially when the kids insist on using their powers. I want them to get a feel of the game, before they use their powers, but they just don't seem to want to listen." he paused, then laughed.

Rogue touched his arm. "What is it?"

"Today I had to ice two kids, because they decided to use their super speed and play their own game." Bobby explained.

"Seems like you have your hands full." Storm said to the four new teachers.

"We do, but it's a lot of fun." Peter said.

"Yeah." The other three agreed.

"We'll go ahead and let you go. It's almost time for dinner and you guys have to plan tomorrow's lesson." Logan said. Peter, Kitty, Rogue and Bobby all rose, gave their tea cups back and headed out the door.

"Well?" Logan asked.

Storm looked at him for a moment. "I think things are going to be just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Okay, everyone, I've got a special treat for you today." Rogue said to the class.

"What is it?" A little girl asked.

"We're going to learn how to sew." Rogue said. She gestured to the door and Bobby brought a sewing machine into the room.

There was a murmur of complaints going through the room. Rogue looked at Bobby and raised an eyebrow. "I've gotten Storm's permission to go on a field trip."

All of the whining stopped. "Where?" asked one of the students.

"Since Zach can time travel, I've decided to go back to the Salem Witch Trials. There's one problem. You all have to know how to sew, because before we leave, we are going to sew our own old-fashioned clothing." Rogue informed them.

- - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Storm was in the teacher's lounges, talking to a friend of Charles's

"I need her here for the one part. The second is pretty much universal." The guy said.

"Hold on." Storm replied.

- - - - - -

Back in History, Rogue was showing the kids how to thread the machine. Storm's voice came over the intercom system and told her to report to her immediately.

"Can you take over for me?" Rogue asked Bobby. He had a free period, so he was there with her.

"Sure." he replied.

Rogue ran out of the room and all the way down the hall. When she got to the teacher's lounge, she was out of breath. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. This is Forge. He is a friend of Xavier's." Storm introduced. She paused a moment, then continued. "I'm sorry, but we need you to be on the X-Men team, and I worry for you."

"I've made sure that I am careful." Rogue stated.

"Yes, but we've come up with a solution, if your okay with it." Storm added.

She signaled toward Forge. He got up and pulled something out of his pocket. "Missing this?" he asked, showing her a ring with a huge orange gem in it.

"Yeah. That's my engagement ring. I never take it off." Rogue informed them.

"That is precisely why we took it. For what we are about to tell you, we needed things that you always kept with you." Storm intervened.

"I have a knack of taking ordinary things and making them extraordinary. That ring now let's the wearer become intangible. Like your friend, Kitty Pryde, which without her we couldn't do this. You can now walk through solid objects."

"What?" Rogue asked in disbelief.

"As long as you wear this, you can walk through anything." Storm repeated for her.

"Now, I need your wedding ring." Forge said.

Rogue covered her hand. "Why?"

"You never take it off, right?"

"Yeah."

"Like I said before, we need something you wear all the time."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"We're going to infuse it with a mutant power, so you will have two. The problem is, there are so many powers out there, and we can't decide which one to choose." Forge said.

"Give me a moment." Rogue said, putting on her ring. She walked over to the wall, and slowly put her hand through it. "Wanted to test it out before I ran full force at it." she explained. Then she was gone.

- - - - - - -

Bobby was getting everyone set to go when Rogue came running through the wall. "Class dismissed." she said, grabbing Bobby's hand and phased them both through the wall.

- - - - - -

Back in the teacher's lounge, Bobby was told everything. "This is amazing." He said. "You'll be able to go with us on missions again."

"We need another power." Storm reminded them.

Rogue bit her lip and looked at Bobby. He wasn't psychic, but he knew what she was thinking.

"How about my power?" he offered.

"Wonderful" Forge said.

- - - - - - -

Three days later, everyone was in the teacher's lounge, laughing. Rogue had just gotten her ring back that day and everyone wanted her to try them out.

"Again. " Peter said. Rogue smiled, got up and ran back and forth through the wall.

When she came back in and sat down, Storm said, "More ice."

Rogue looked at Bobby. After a nod from his, she created a huge ice sculpture on the middle of the room.

"Together." Kitty shouted.

Rogue and Bobby joined hands and together they turned the teacher's lounge into an ice palace.

After a few more minutes of talking, Rogue and Bobby suddenly stood up. "We best be getting to bed." she said.

"Yeah, got early classes tomorrow." Bobby agreed.

- - - - - -

Later that night, if you walked by their room, you could hear the headboard being smacked against the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"This is ridiculous!" Storm exclaimed, slamming the stack of papers she had in her hand, on the desk.

"What is it?" Rogue asked, walking in. Her class ran late, so she was a little late to the teacher's meeting.

"Since we teach mutants and non mutants, the state of New York wants us to follow the curriculum that they have planned for Xavier's." Storm explained.

She handed Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Colossus, Logan, and Beast a copy.

"This is outrageous." Beast agreed.

Rogue tried to intervene, but was cut short by Kitty. "Science is the best subject that I'm good at. I don't want to teach the students things that I'm a little rusty on."

"Guys," Bobby interjected, "I think Marie wants to say something."

All eyes turned to Rogue. She cleared her throat and began. "This might not be so bad. It says here that they will provide all the materials that are needed to teach."

Colossus spoke up. "There are seven teachers. There are seven subjects. How is one person supposed to handle at least a thousand kids at one time?"

"Peter's right." Logan spoke. He was quite through the whole conversation.

"Okay. How about this? It says that they will provide what ever is necessary to teach. Why not break up the entire student population into seven groups. We each get assigned to a group. We teach all of the subjects to the group that we are assigned." Rogue offered.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. That would make our scheduling a whole lot better." Bobby agreed. "And we don't have to teach them all in a day. We can do one subject a day for so many hours."

"It does come with a computer, CD-ROMs, worksheets, and the entire works." Beast added. "If we don't get something, we can just read it off the computer screen, or put the audio CD in and let the class listen."

Storm looked at the group. They considered what Rogue and Beast had to say.

"What says the group?" Storm asked.

"We say give it a shot." The teachers finally agreed.

- - - - - - -

Later on that day, all of the students were held outside on the grounds. There wasn't a room big enough, except the hanger for the new Blackbird, to house the students.

Six teachers were standing in a row, with Storm calling the audience to order. She explained the situation and told the group to line up. One row will be mutants, the second row, non-mutants, and so on.

- - - - - - -

After giving each teacher a certain amount of students, Bobby and Rogue did a head count.

"Holy Shit!" Rogue exclaimed to Bobby.

"What?"

"I have one hundred forty-three students in my class."

"So do I." Bobby responded.

Storm turned to the teachers. "Time to get to know your class."

- - - - - - -

Bobby took his class one direction, Rogue to another. Kitty and Colossus decided to stay together. The other three adults went into the mansion.

- - - - - -

Over at Rogue's group, she was giving them the four-one-one. "Okay, my name is Marie Drake, but you can call me Rogue. In this class, you will learn, Chemistry, Spanish II, Algebra, American Government, College Prep English, Gym, and you will also work on your graduation project."

There was a mixture of mutants and non-mutants in each group. There were also students of all ages. Rogue took notice of this and added, "For those of you who are young, you get this done now, and you won't have to do this later."

Rogue started to go around and get names of each of her students.

- - - - - - -

In Bobby's group, he was doing the same thing. "Call me Iceman, instead of Bobby Drake."

- - - - - -

Colossus and Kitty had it easy. Their groups were together. "We are Colossus and Shadow cat, not Peter and Kitty Rasputin."

- - - - - -

Each of the teachers showed their students their powers. In Rogue's group, she had to explain why she had two powers. She told them about the cure and how Storm and Forge had made her wedding ring and her engagement ring full of power.

- - - - - - -

Just then, the sky went dark. Every head turned to look. Storm was floating in the air, and she used some wind to carry her voice. "As you can tell by your schedules, Monday you will have Chemistry, Tuesday you will have college prep English, Wednesday is Spanish, Thursday is Algebra, Friday is American Government, and Saturday is the graduation project. The reason Gym is not on there, is because you can do that anytime. Just fill it in one your gym log sheet." The sky cleared and Storm returned to the earth.

- - - - - - - - -

Later on that night, Bobby took Rogue for a walk in the garden. "Can you believe the size of our class?" She asked him.

"It kind of blows your mind." He laughed. Rogue smiled up at him and he realized it's been a while since he kissed her. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." They leaned in and were about to kiss, when Kitty and Colossus walked up.

"Hey guys." Kitty said, then saw what they burst into. "Oops, sorry."

"It's okay." Rogue said, blushing.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Colossus asked.

"What's what, Pete?" Bobby asked.

Colossus pointed through the bushes, everyone leaned in to get a closer look. Storm and Logan were sitting there on a bench, talking.

Just then, Logan pulled Storm close and kissed her.

"Ooh." The four teachers teased. With Wolverine's keen sense of smell and sound, he looked straight at them.

That was their cue. They pulled back and ran all of way back to the mansion.


	6. Author's Note

Sorry it has taken me a while to update. I've just been very busy lately. But I promise that when I do update, it will be wonderful.

Bobby-Rogue-Kitty-Colossus


End file.
